The Prince and Her
by RJ is single
Summary: Life sucks for Zoey even when she's got a job lined up for her to work in the Prince Edward's Castle. Not to mention The Pink Girls who are tring to successfully ruin her life.
1. Chapter 1

_Mom is crying. She's been doing this for the past hour. Me and my sister Kelly sit waiting. Waiting for the past hour too. Chewing on our finger nails and hair. Finally Dr. Kim came back with the results. She comes and sits next to me. As she says these next words she holds my hand. _

"_It's not as bad as you think. Yes it's true that you have cancer and no we don't know what kind. We believe that it is a whole new type of cancer that we have not yet discovered. As she said her next words her voice quivered. "We also have some other news. We think that you are the first ever clone of the world, of your sister. We think that's why you have cancer."_

_I looked from my mom to my sister and back to Dr. Kim. Then I started to cry. I pulled my mom and sister into hug and we cried together. Then to my amazement Dr. Kim started to laugh. _

_I screamed at her "don't you care about my feelings?" Dr. Kim's face instantly went serious but I could sense that she was smirking on the inside. _

"_I'm sorry but I just thought of something brilliant" She said. If we televise a press conference telling everyone about you being the first clone in the world than we would be instantly famous and rich."_

_My mom and I stared at her in amazement while my sister screamed, "NO, NO, NO, We will not do it."_

_Then Dr. Kim said " But you don't have a choice. I've already called the press and they're waiting outside. Then mom tried to punch Dr. Kim in the face but Dr. Kim caught her fist and with a sickening crack twisted it backwards. The next few minutes happened in a blur. I saw my sister ducking underneath a chair, Dr. Kim reaching for a flower pot, and then her throwing it at me. Then everything went black._

"_Is she awake yet?" The sound of my mom's voice calmed me down. I opened my eyes to this strange new place. Then I remembered everything that happened. I went to touch my head with my hand but something hard and cold was holding them down. I tried to sit up but a aching pain broke out in my head. I tried again ignoring the pain in my head._


	2. Chapter 2

_Mom is crying. She's been doing this for the past hour. Me and my sister Kelly sit waiting. Waiting for the past hour too. Chewing on our finger nails and hair. Finally Dr. Kim came back with the results. She comes and sits next to me. As she says these next words she holds my hand. _

"_It's not as bad as you think. Yes it's true that you have cancer and no we don't know what kind. We believe that it is a whole new type of cancer that we have not yet discovered. As she said her next words her voice quivered. "We also have some other news. We think that you are the first ever clone of the world, of your sister. We think that's why you have cancer."_

_I looked from my mom to my sister and back to Dr. Kim. Then I started to cry. I pulled my mom and sister into hug and we cried together. Then to my amazement Dr. Kim started to laugh. _

_I screamed at her "don't you care about my feelings?" Dr. Kim's face instantly went serious but I could sense that she was smirking on the inside. _

"_I'm sorry but I just thought of something brilliant" She said. If we televise a press conference telling everyone about you being the first clone in the world than we would be instantly famous and rich."_

_My mom and I stared at her in amazement while my sister screamed, "NO, NO, NO, We will not do it."_

_Then Dr. Kim said " But you don't have a choice. I've already called the press and they're waiting outside. Then mom tried to punch Dr. Kim in the face but Dr. Kim caught her fist and with a sickening crack twisted it backwards. The next few minutes happened in a blur. I saw my sister ducking underneath a chair, Dr. Kim reaching for a flower pot, and then her throwing it at me. Then everything went black._

"_Is she awake yet?" The sound of my mom's voice calmed me down. I opened my eyes to this strange new place. Then I remembered everything that happened. I went to touch my head with my hand but something hard and cold was holding them down. I tried to sit up but a aching pain broke out in my head. I tried again ignoring the pain in my head._


	3. Chapter 3

_Mom is crying. She's been doing this for the past hour. Me and my sister Kelly sit waiting. Waiting for the past hour too. Chewing on our finger nails and hair. Finally Dr. Kim came back with the results. She comes and sits next to me. As she says these next words she holds my hand. _

"_It's not as bad as you think. Yes it's true that you have cancer and no we don't know what kind. We believe that it is a whole new type of cancer that we have not yet discovered. As she said her next words her voice quivered. "We also have some other news. We think that you are the first ever clone of the world, of your sister. We think that's why you have cancer."_

_I looked from my mom to my sister and back to Dr. Kim. Then I started to cry. I pulled my mom and sister into hug and we cried together. Then to my amazement Dr. Kim started to laugh. _

_I screamed at her "don't you care about my feelings?" Dr. Kim's face instantly went serious but I could sense that she was smirking on the inside. _

"_I'm sorry but I just thought of something brilliant" She said. If we televise a press conference telling everyone about you being the first clone in the world than we would be instantly famous and rich."_

_My mom and I stared at her in amazement while my sister screamed, "NO, NO, NO, We will not do it."_

_Then Dr. Kim said " But you don't have a choice. I've already called the press and they're waiting outside. Then mom tried to punch Dr. Kim in the face but Dr. Kim caught her fist and with a sickening crack twisted it backwards. The next few minutes happened in a blur. I saw my sister ducking underneath a chair, Dr. Kim reaching for a flower pot, and then her throwing it at me. Then everything went black._

"_Is she awake yet?" The sound of my mom's voice calmed me down. I opened my eyes to this strange new place. Then I remembered everything that happened. I went to touch my head with my hand but something hard and cold was holding them down. I tried to sit up but a aching pain broke out in my head. I tried again ignoring the pain in my head._


End file.
